Hot Summer Nights
by Anime Onie
Summary: After Movie "I want to return to that day" Studying hard for Uni, Ayukawa and Kasuga take a day off to visit the beach. My first KOR fic, please be nice, or at least helpful!!!


Kimagure Orange Road

****

***Hot Summer Nights***

An Ayukawa Madoka x Kyosuke Kasuga 

Fan Fic By Anime Onie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Alrighty, I am sooo in love with KOR, and decided to write a fic... Now, Firstly, I am not finished watching the Anime series, so please bear with me if I'm wrong! I am currently up to episode (u_u) 15 and seen the movie "I want to return to that day" so I decided to make this after the movie. Also I have read spoilers... CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I will accept. On to the story...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying awake, Kyosuke sighs. It had been a hard time lately. He'd finally been able to tell Madoka of his true feelings. But at the same time, had to tell Hikaru Chan as well. She hadn't taken it so well, still believing she could win Kyosuke back. She hadn't called him or attempted to see him, so he had guessed she had finally accepted that he truly didn't like her. Now that Madoka and he were attending University, he had been Madoka's boyfriend. Although Madoka returned Kyosuke's feelings, she wasn't open with her affections. But Kyosuke had accepted what Madoka offered nonetheless. "ONII CHAN! TELEPHONE!" calls Kurumi. Jumping up, Kyosuke rushes out to answer the call. Holding Jingaro forcefully, Kurumi hands her brother the phone. 

"Ayukawa?" he speaks into the receiver. "Kasuga Kun. Good evening!" she replies. Kyosuke can almost see Madoka smiling at him. "Yeah. How are you?" Pulling the phone over to the chair, Kyosuke relaxes. "I'm alright. Studying for next week's test" she informs him. Blushing, Kyosuke winces. "Kasuga Kun, did you study?" "Mmm! I was just about too" he quickly responds. "Mmm. Naughty Kasuga Kun!" she teases. "O... Oui! A... Ayukawa!" he retorts. Hearing Madoka laughing, Kyosuke smiles himself. "Kasuga Kun!" Madoka slows her laughter. "H... Hai?" he stammers nervously. "I was thinking I'd take a break from studying tomorrow. Would you like to go to the beach?" Cautiously, Kyosuke thinks this through. " With you Ayukawa?" Laughing, Madoka can feel her heart heat up. "Of course with me, Ba-ka!" "HAI!" Kyosuke yells eagerly.

Blushing, Madoka smiles. "Then I'll see you at the station at 9:00, okay?" "Hai, Bai Madoka San" "Bai, Kasuga Kun" Hanging up, Madoka sighs and smiles happily. "Kasuga Kun..." She murmurs. Looking over to her dressing table, she spots a photo of Hikaru, Kyosuke and her. "Gomen ne, Hikaru" she whispers as she steps over to the photo and places it face down, turning her attentions to a photo of Kasuga, beside a photo of her. Pushing them closer together, Madoka smiles at it for a moment, then returns to her studying.

Looking at the pile of books he needs for the test, Kyosuke sighs. Scrunching his sleeves up, her flexes his muscles. "Alright! Let's do this!" 

__

'Let's do this for Madoka' 

He notes in his mind, before focusing completely on his studies. Hours later, Kyosuke finally closes his books and stands up from his chair. Unsteadily, he staggers over to his closet and drags his pyjama's on, and flops onto his bed. "I think that's enough study for tonight" he groans, rolling onto his back. closing his eyes, he pictures Madoka's smiling face. "Ayukawa..." he murmurs, drifting off to sleep. "I'll always love you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having met Madoka at the station a bit after nine, Kyosuke and Madoka had reached the beach after a short train ride. although they hadn't spoken much since their 'Hello's' they knew in their hearts what the other would say. Standing on the top of the stairs, Madoka glances at Kyosuke, then out over the water. "It's so beautiful" she muses. Nodding, Kyosuke flashes a grin at her. 

Hopping down the stairs to the beach with ease, Madoka finally crunches onto the sand. Bending over, she unbuckles her sandals and pulls them off. Walking over the sand barefoot, she chooses a nice spot to sit and drops her bag and pulls out a towel. Flapping it out, she lies in onto the ground and sits daintily on it. Crunching over the sand in his shoes, Kyosuke drops his towel roughly and sits on it. Looking out at the sea, he sneaks a glance at Madoka. Gasping inwardly, he reels away from her. She'd already taken off her t-shirt and was wearing a rather shapely bikini. 

Admiring her sneakily, he takes a mental image of her outfit. Her top was blue with yellow linings. standing up, she easily drops her shorts, revealing the bottom of her bathers, identical to the top half. Joined at the sides, the bathers fitted Madoka's figure nicely. Taking a few steps forwards, Madoka turns to face Kyosuke. "Well? Aren't you coming?" 

Nodding in a daze, Kyosuke stands up and pulls off his t-shirt. dropping it to the ground, he reaches for the rim of his shorts and stops. Grinning, Madoka turns towards the sea, and Kyosuke pulls off his shorts, almost tripping over them. Walking up to Madoka, he pauses beside her, and they walk into the sea together. Grinning slyly, Madoka scoops her hands into the water and splashes Kyosuke. "A... Ayukawa!" Laughing, he returns the attack. Giggling, Madoka starts to run through the shallow water, stopping every now and then to splash Kyosuke. Chasing after her, Kyosuke attempts to defend himself against Madoka's attacks, with not much luck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having tired of running, Madoka was now swimming slow laps across the beach. Watching her from his towel, Kyosuke sighs. Madoka had been almost loving earlier, playing "catch me" Now she wanted to be alone, swimming laps. Dropping onto his back, he closes his eyes.

Still seeing the sunlight through his closed eyelids, Kyosuke sighs. He'd spent all day at the beach with Madoka, and was now resting. In his mind, he could see many different versions of Madoka. she was beautiful in all of them, wether she was angry, happy or crying, and she was always the Madoka he loved. 

Opening his eyes, he can see the sky turning pink and red. Glancing to one side, Kyosuke can see Madoka lying on her towel. Grinning, he rolls onto his side and looks at her admiringly. 

Opening her eyes, She smiles and sits up. Looking out at the ocean, she sighs. Sitting up himself, Kyosuke watches the sunset in silence. Leaning over, Madoka rests her head on Kyosuke's shoulder. "Kasuga Kun..." She murmurs. "Yeah?" he responds, hoping for the best. "I'm tired..." She whispers, starting to fall forwards. "Ayukawa!" Kyosuke gasps, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her upright. "Let me sleep here..." Gasping, Kyosuke starts thinking all sorts of things. "Ayukawa! You can't sleep here!" "Why not?" She retorts, sitting upright and scowling at him. 

Raising his hands in defence, he sighs. "Okay, Okay..." Resting her head against Kyosuke, she sighs. Seeing the sun set into the blue ocean, Kyosuke smiles. Still warm, he slowly raises his arm and rests it on Madoka's shoulders. Snuggling into him, Madoka starts to drift off. 

Opening her eyes, Madoka can see the sky is blue and black. Realising she's laying down, she sits bolt upright. "Ayukawa..." Kyosuke murmurs, watching her spin around looking for him. Reaching out, he touches her hand. "Kasuga Kun!" She exclaims. "You fell asleep!" He informs her. Sighing with relief, she lays back down and stare at the sky. "Kasuga Kun..." she pries. Laying on his back, Kyosuke shuffles closer to her. "Hai?" "Kasuga Kun, Suki no..." Resting her head in the nape of Kyosuke's neck, Madoka smiles. searching for Madoka's hand, he finally finds it and grasps it. "Ayukawa" 

After staying like that for a while, Kyosuke coughs. "Ayukawa" Nodding, she sits up and smiles at him through the darkness. "Kasuga Kun" Standing up, Madoka brushes the sand off her. Following Madoka's lead, Kyosuke stands up as well. Pulling on his clothes, he picks up his towel and shoes. Turning away from Madoka, he gives her privacy to dress. Tapping his shoulder with one hand, she reaches for his hand with her other. "So you don't trip" she announces confidently. 

Nodding, Kyosuke beams in the darkness. Seeing the light of the station, Kyosuke sighs inwardly. Still holding Kyosuke's hand, Madoka steps up to the timetable and grins. "The next train is in 5 minutes" she announces Grasping his hand firmly. Nodding, Kyosuke sits on the bench. Sitting beside him, Madoka yawns. Grinning, Kyosuke leans backwards. Hearing the train rumbling along, Kyosuke lets go of Madoka's hand and stands up. Waiting for Madoka to stand up, Kyosuke wraps his arm around her shoulders. Accepting his affection, Madoka waits until the train has stopped before pulling open the doors and stepping on together. 

Sitting on the chair closely, Madoka shivers from the cold. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Kyosuke can feel Madoka get warmer. Sitting close together and still , Kyosuke smiles. 

__

'I hope it will be like this always'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well~ How was it? At the time being, I am too tired to write a better ending, so this is it for now, unless someone wants to help me out a little... Please Review

constructive criticism if anything!!! 

Arigato! Ja-ne! A-Onie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
